It is often desirable, when engaged in sporting activities, to restrain the hair, such as with a head band, in order to improve performance. In addition, it is also often desirable to alter the method of restraining the hair, such as changing from a pony tail wrap to an anti-slip head band, either immediately before engaging in the sporting activity or immediately afterward.. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a hair restraint system that could be rapidly converted by the user between a pony tail wrap and an anti-slip head band.